sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of colleges and universities in New Hampshire
This is a list of colleges and universities in the U.S. state of New Hampshire. For the purposes of this list, colleges and universities are defined as accredited, degree-granting, postsecondary institutions. Currently, there are several universities and one law school, as well as a number of undergraduate associates and baccalaureate colleges operating in the state. In addition, four out-of-state institutions offer courses and degrees at locations in New Hampshire, and fifteen academic institutions were formerly active in the state. The state's five public universities are administered by the University System of New Hampshire, which is the largest provider of postsecondary education in the state. New Hampshire is also served by a network of seven public, technical community colleges. The oldest school in the state is Dartmouth College, a member of the Ivy League and the only New Hampshire institution founded before the American Revolution. The newest is the University of New Hampshire at Manchester, founded as a branch campus of the University of New Hampshire in 1985. Enrollment sizes range from small, liberal arts colleges with fewer than 100 students to the flagship state school University of New Hampshire in Durham, which serves over 14,000 on-campus students. The New Hampshire College & University Council is a consortium of 21 of the state's public and private institutions of higher education. The active institutions included on this list are all accredited by the New England Association of Schools and Colleges (NEASC), with two exceptions. Antioch University New England is accredited by the North Central Association of Schools and Colleges and the Higher Learning Commission. Active institutions ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] , Durham]] Public colleges and universities Community College System of New Hampshire University System of New Hampshire Private colleges and universities Out-of-state colleges and universities *Lesley University of Massachusetts offers a Master of Education in Integrated Teaching through the Arts and a related Certificate of Advanced Graduate Study at its locations in Concord, North Haverhill, and Raymond. *MCPHS University of Massachusetts offers a Doctor of Pharmacy, Master of Physician Assistant Studies, Master of Science in Occupational Therapy, Master of Science in Nursing, and a post-baccalaureate Bachelor of Science in Nursing at its location in Manchester. Defunct institutions in 1960. The college closed due to bankruptcy in 1978. ]] See also * Higher education in the United States * List of recognized higher education accreditation organizations * Lists of American institutions of higher education * Lists of universities and colleges * Lists of universities and colleges by country Notes * One institution, St. Joseph School of Nursing, is listed by the New Hampshire Postsecondary Education Commission as approved to operate in New Hampshire, but lacking academic accreditation. * The types listed here are as categorized in the Carnegie Classification of Institutions of Higher Education. * The nine locations are Claremont, Concord, Conway, Lebanon, Littleton, Manchester, Nashua, Portsmouth, and Rochester References External links *US Department of Education listing of accredited institutions in New Hampshire *List of colleges and universities in New Hampshire viewable in Google Earth Category:Lists Category:Universities and colleges in New Hampshire New Hampshire Universities and colleges